How could I ever love you?
by Dorythefishlover
Summary: Ib and Garry haven't seen each...in 7 years...Garry is dating someone Ib wants to get him back read to find out what happens...


Heyy guys hope you like This is the after the good ending when Ib and Garry get out.

* * *

Ib's Pov

Ugh...I got out of bed, and looked at the clock 4:30am. Another sleepless night. I got out of bed and walked over to my desk in my room and took out my drawing book. I was looking thou it when I stopped and looked at a picture of Garry asking to marry me. It's been 7 years since I've seen him. He is 25 and I'm 16. Well I climbed back into bed and tried to go to sleep again but I couldn't not with out Garry. I've even woke up screaming in my sleep. Nightmares...Of Mary,The dolls, The paintings ugh...soon I fell back asleep.

No Pov

Ms. Adams came into Ib's room and woke her. "Come on sweetheart wake up you have school come on..." Ms. Adams walked out of the room and closed the door. Ib got out of bed and walked over to her clothes. She put on a blue skirt and a white long sleeve shirt and a blue tie she put on some black knee high socks and blue tenashoes She brushed her hair her hair had grow. Now it's almost down to her butt. She turns walks down stairs and into the dining room and sat down.

"Umm...Do you mind if I go to school early today." Ib asked. "Sure honey be careful ok.." Mr. Adams said. Ib got up and walked over to the door grad her bookings and left.

When she was walking to school she was thinking to herself. "I'm going to see Garry today I will talk to him I have to why couldn't I?" Ib was thinking to herself. She sees Garry all the time but never had the guts to talk to him. She hoped that he liked her the way she liked her.

She finally got to school and went to class and sat in her seat and her to friends came over to her...Well one friend Kim sat next to her Lee who she really didn't like Sat in front in her. "Heyy guess what Ib...Mr. Brown is getting married to my mom!" Kim happily said. "That's great...You know I'm really not up to talking right now can we talk some other time please?" Ib asked nicely. "Sure...talk to you later?"

Later that day...

Ib was at her locker getting some books. She turned around and was face to face with Sally. Sally had Black hair and ice cold blue eyes. Other then Ib who had red eyes. Ib bit her tongue and tried to walk away. But Sally grad her arm "heyy..." Sally started to say. Ib pulled away and walked to her next class.

After school

Ib started walking home and Lee joined her. "Oh...heyy Lee umm why aren't you walking with Kim?" Ib asked. "oh well I want to walk with you.." Lee said. Ib let him walk with her and then she saw him. Garry. She told Lee she would be right back and walked up to Garry.

"Umm...Sir would your name be...Garry?" Ib asked to nicely. The turned around and looked at her. "Do I know you from somewhere...and yes my name is Garry." Garry said looking at her still. "Really...Garry after all we have been thou its me I!" Ib said. Garry hugged her. "heyy Ib its been so long but do you think..." Garry was cut off by a girl around his age. "Garry...what are you doing we have to go?" the woman said grading his hand.

Ib's pov

I saw her grad his hand and I felt my heart break in two. I tried to fight back tears. she had Black hair and Dark brown eyes she was wearing a green dress and filp-flops. her was short shorulder length. she looked at me and then looked at him. "Ib this is Ally, Ally this Ib we used to be friends we haven't seen each other in awhile." Garry said hugging her and kissing her cheek. Thank God Lee came up next to me. "Who is this guy Ib?" Garry asked me. "Oh...this is Lee." I said, "and we have to get home nice to see you again Garry." I said and grad Lee's hand and started to walk away.

When I got home I went up to my room and sat on my bed. I was going to make him pay...how could he pick someone eles that wasn't me I...I was going to make him pay. I grad my phone and tested Lee. I got up and put on a pink skirt and a black tank-top. With white knee high socks and red tenashoes. I grad my phone and some money and went down stairs. My parents were in the living room. "Mom, I'm going out with Lee I'll be back later ok?" I asked grading my white leather jacket. "Oh ok be back for dinner." My my said. I said ok and grad MY skate board and ran out of the door and saw Lee. He was wearing a tee-shirt with and jeans. I went up to him.

No Pov

Lee and Ib were walking. "Lee I'm hungry do you think we could stop at that cafe to get something to eat please?" Ib asked grading his hand. She knew Garry was going to be there. "Sure come on" Lee said walking there.

Lee and Ib walked in...Right away Ib saw Garry she grad Lee's hand and walked over to a table. She saw that Garry had hurt in his eyes and she was happy.

Garry's Pov

I saw her. With that boy again. She really has grown she was so pretty. I love her but I'm dating Ally I don't know why thou. But I was really hurt when I saw her with what's that boys name...Lee. I wanted to walk right over to her and yell at her for going out with someone who wasn't me. But I didn't. I wanted to be her first boyfriend,her first kiss,maybe no she is only what sixteen I not going to that to her. But I really do love her why does this happen to me all the time. I saw them get up and start to walk out of the door I payed and went after her I need to talk to her.

No Pov

Ib and Lee walked out hand in hand. But someone grad Ib's arm and she turned around and saw Garry. "Oh...Garry do you need something?" Ib asked nicely. "Yea can I talk to you with out him?" Garry asked. Ib and Garry walked away from Lee and Garry started talking. "Ib umm there is this new galley opening and its having a party I want to know if you would come with me?" Garry asked. "Sure...um..what's your phone number so I can text you?" Ib asked. Garry gave her his phone number and she walked back over to Lee. She had a plan and this was really going to hurt him.

* * *

Ok I know most of you are like oh Ib isn't a tomboy and she would never do this to Garry but it's a story and please keep reading it will get better I swear it will that's all. Back to the story.

* * *

Ib got home and went to her room she had fun with Lee. She did her homework and got a shower then went to sleep.

(Ok your not missing anything so I'm skipping to the night of the party)

Ib was in her room getting ready but got a text from Garry.

Garry: heyy can't wait to see you :)

Ib texting back o him.

Ib: Oh I'm so sorry Garry I can't go I'm sick I'm so sorry maybe some other time :( sorry...

Ib put her phone down and got a shower she did her hair. Ib put on a white dress with red trem and some heels. She put on some gloves almost up to her elbow and went down stairs. She sat down and waited then there was a knock at the door she got up and opened it to find Lee in a suit and tie. She grad his hand and started to walk near to the party.

They got to the party and Ib and Lee walked in and Garry saw her but he just looked away. Ib told Lee that she was going to look around for awhile. As she was walking away she saw Garry follow her she went to a hall that had no people in it. She then felt someone grad her arm and she turned around to face Garry.

"I guess you felt better then?" Garry said thou his teeth. "I'm doing what you did to me...ripping my heart out...so where is she?" Ib said with a smile put on her face. "Who Ally I broke up with her and what's with the smile?" Garry said. "Good now you can get your heart ripped out by two girls..." Ib said pulling away from him but he pulled her back and slapped her. Hard she fell on the floor and looked up at Garry with hurt in her eyes. she picked herself and walked away. Garry find himself and ran after her but she was long gone. So he started looking for her.

With Ib (Ib's Pov)

I was walking...Well sort of running...I went to the park and went near the lake I loved this lake it's were I saw Garry last. Ugh I threw a rock at the lake I went to in my purse and pulled at my drawing book and a pencil and went a nd Sat down near a tree. After sometime I looked at my phone and saw it was 1030. I was putting everything away when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked behind me and someone covered my mouth before I could scream.

I was knocked out when I woke up I was in a room...I didn't know where I was. A guy came in he looked about 19 20 he came me and threw some food. I just pushed it away. He yelled and slapped me and took it away.

* * *

Sorry it was so short but tell me if u want more...and umm...plz this story will get better swear...


End file.
